This invention relates to a portable desk and more particularly to a portable desk having an interior storage compartment area and table and leg members which are foldable and/or collapsable to form a compact, easily portable unitary package.
In every field of endeavor involving the preparation and reference to printed materials a need exists for at least a temporary provision of a work surface upon which the paticular material being used can be placed. Under normal circumstances, such a work surface may be provided by a rigid desk or other permanent table. In many instances, however, available space limitations, as in the case of crowded apartments and other small living accomodations, or general location circumstances, such as in the case of land surveyors, field engineers, building construction personnel, traveling salesmen and other persons whose activities require them to be mobile and yet functioning in locations and terrains of widely differing loci and characteristics, substantially eliminate the feasibility of utilizing conventional permanently rigid work surfaces.
To attempt to overcome such difficulties it has been suggested in the art to utilize temporary work surfaces, including collapsible tables and desks. The designs of such previously proposed collapsible temporary work surfaces, however, have usually suffered from one or more drawbacks in either failing to provide a work surface table area of adequate size and/or heighth, being suitable for use only on level ground, or being devoid of any or adequate internal storage space.
Accordingly, a search has continued in the art for an improved portable desk having overall advantageous and versatile characteristics.